TOW Uncle Joey
by Peanuts
Summary: Joey is going through a hard time. C&M and their daughter and R&R and their kids try to help him. Will he be helped or will he end up helping someone who is very special to all of them? Thanks, as always, for your reviews! :) Chapter 6 added!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is another idea that came to me, and I decided to see where it takes me. I plan to continue updating this one and "Beginnings" regularly. I also plan to continue "TOW The Caribbean Cruise". :)  
  
  
TOW Uncle Joey  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Daddy," five-year-old Colleen Patrice Bing said, "I wanna call Uncle Joey."  
  
Chandler Bing nodded his assent as he sat with his laptop at the kitchen table, typing a draft of his latest satirical article for "The New Yorker".  
  
"Okay, honey. Just let Daddy finish. It won't take me much longer."  
  
"I know the number. I just hafta hit '3', right?"  
  
"Yep, that's it."  
  
The dark-haired girl with the crystal blue eyes joined her father at the table, holding the cordless phone in her small hand. She pressed speed dial "3" and then placed the receiver to her ear.  
  
"It's ringing," she said excitedly.  
  
Chandler smiled, nodded and continued typing.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Joey! It's Colleen. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Hey, Colleen," Joey Tribbiani said.  
  
He'd picked up the phone on the third ring and was surprised to hear his best friend's daughter's voice.  
  
"I just finished eating."  
  
"A san'wich, right?" the little girl said and giggled.  
  
"Yeah," Joey said. "What about you? What are you doin'?"  
  
"I'm watching Daddy frown and make grunting noises. He's typin'. Uncle Joey?"  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"Are you feeling better? I don't like it when you're sad."  
  
"That's so sweet, Colleen. I'm feeling better."  
  
"I love you, Uncle Joey."  
  
"I love you, too. Tell your dad to call me when he's not busy."  
  
"'kay. I'll tell him. Bye!"  
  
"Bye. Thanks so much for calling."  
  
Colleen put the phone down just as Chandler hit the "save" button on his keyboard.  
  
"Uncle Joey's still sad, Daddy. I can tell."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said he's okay, but he sounded sad. Can we visit him, Daddy, please?"  
  
"If he wants us to."  
  
"He said to call him."  
  
"Okay. Go put your shoes on and get your jacket. I'll call Uncle Joey to see if we can visit."  
  
"Yay! Thank you, Daddy."  
  
Colleen jumped onto her father's lap and wrapped her petite arms around his neck to hug him.  
  
"What about Mommy? Can she go, too?"  
  
"I'll call Mommy at work and see if she wants to meet us at Uncle Joey's. You go get ready, sweetie."  
  
Colleen left the room; Chandler telephoned Joey.  
  
"Hey, Joe. How are you?"  
  
"I'm all right. Colleen said you were typing. Another freelance job?"  
  
"Yeah. For 'The New Yorker'."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Thanks. I can't wait to be able to devote the majority of my time to my own comic strip. Once Colleen's in school full-time, maybe I can do it. What's new with you?"  
  
"Nothin'. I got good reviews at the previews of my play."  
  
"Great! You know Monica and I will be there opening night."  
  
"I know, and I appreciate that. I wish this play were enough for me, but it's not. Sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever be happy again."  
  
"Sure, you will. You need to give yourself more time."  
  
"I still can't believe she left me."  
  
Chandler knew Joey must've been having a particularly bad day. He hardly ever talked about Natasha.  
  
"You sound like you could use some company. How about if Colleen and I came by for a visit?"  
  
"Really? That would be great."  
  
"You got it. I'll call Monica and tell her to come by when she gets off work. We'll go to dinner. Maybe see if Ross and Rachel and their kids are available, too."  
  
"Okay. It'll be like old times, sort of. Hey, have you heard from Phoebe lately?"  
  
"No. Have you?"  
  
"No. I hope she and Ryan and their daughter Lily are okay."  
  
"Me, too. Well, my daughter is motioning to me that we should be going already. She so reminds me of Monica," Chandler laughed. "We'll see you in about twenty minutes."  
  
*~*  
  
"Daddy," Colleen said, as they left their Brownstone in the upper east side of Manhattan to travel to the Village, "You said you were gonna call Mommy."  
  
"I am. I have my cell phone. I'm calling her right this minute. Hey, Mon. How's it going?"  
  
"Hi, honey. I'm having a great day!"  
  
Chandler smiled at the happiness he heard in his wife's voice. "Good for you. Colleen and I are heading to Joey's place. Care to meet us there after work? We thought we'd go to dinner maybe with Ross and Rachel and the kids, if they're available. I think Joey needs some cheering up."  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you guys. Around seven?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let me say 'hi' to Colleen."  
  
Chandler gave the phone to his daughter who smiled when she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Hi, Mommy! Daddy and I are gonna make Uncle Joey feel better."  
  
"I know you will. You be a good girl, okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"And Colleen. Watch your daddy to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Okay?"  
  
Colleen burst into a fit of giggles as she looked at her father.  
  
"What?" Chandler asked, taking back the phone. "Monica, what did you say to our daughter?"  
  
"Nothing." Monica said, the laughter still in her voice, too. "I love you. I gotta get back to work, but Chandler, when we're alone tonight, I have some very important news I need to share." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Chandler and Colleen arrived at Joey's apartment, Colleen gave Joey a big hug and kiss and then made herself at home in his recliner. She loved Joey's place. It was like a second home to her. She even had a few of her toys and a couple of outfits there since she occasionally spent the night, sometimes with her older cousin Emma Geller.  
  
"Colleen, would you like some milk or juice?" Joey asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Mommy's coming later," she informed Joey.   
  
"Great. Ross and Rachel are, too."  
  
"Are Emma and Jake comin'?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Excellent," Chandler said. "We'll make an evening out of it. Where would you like to go to dinner?"  
  
"How about if we just order in?" Joey suggested. "It'll be easier."  
  
"I know what we can eat," Colleen said, her eyes lighting up. "We can have the Joey Special!"  
  
"Yeah, baby. Works for me."  
  
"Yay! Uncle Joey, can I go into my daddy's old room? I wanna get my crayons and some paper."  
  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
  
"Honey," Chandler said, "why don't you color in there? I need to talk to Joey about something, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
She scrambled out of the chair and ran into the bedroom. She started to close the door all the way, but then she decided to leave it slightly open. She wanted to hear if her daddy could help Joey feel better.  
  
"If you want to talk," Chandler said, "I'm here to listen."  
  
"I just...I found some things of Natasha's today. I thought I'd gotten rid of all the reminders, and then I found an outfit and some shoes of hers on a shelf in my closet. It brought back so many unpleasant memories."  
  
Chandler gave his best friend a much-needed hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Joe."  
  
"I want to know what happened. One minute, I'm waiting at the altar for her, with my whole family in attendance, and the next thing I hear is that she's run out on me! And I haven't seen or heard from her since. What did I do to make her flee? What scared her so badly that she couldn't go through with the wedding?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, my friend. She's the one who flaked out on you."  
  
"But why? What happened? She was one woman I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. I thought we were going to be as happy as you and Monica and Ross and Rachel are, and instead, she leaves me without a trace!"  
  
"I feel so bad for you. I wish there was something I could do to help."  
  
"Visiting me like this helps. It's going to be great to see Monica and Ross and Rachel and their kids, too."  
  
"Well, if there's something else I can do, you just let me know."  
  
"Thanks. Tell me what's going on with you."  
  
"Not much, although when I called Monica earlier, she said she has something important to tell me tonight."  
  
"Any ideas what it might be?"  
  
"I haven't given it much thought. All I know is she sounded very happy."  
  
"Daddy," Colleen said, "can I show Uncle Joey the picture I made?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She ran from the room to Joey, who was sitting on a stool. He picked her up and placed her on his lap.  
  
"I drew this for you," she said proudly.  
  
"Wow, Colleen, this is very nice. You draw really well. Look at all that detail and vibrant colors. I'm very impressed."  
  
"You know she gets her creative genes from me," Chandler said.  
  
"Daddy tells Mommy that all the time, and Mommy just rolls her eyes," she said and giggled. "Let me tell you about the picture, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay, sweetheart," Joey said. "I'm listening."  
  
"That's you and me," she explained. "We're walking to the swings in the park. You're holding my hand. You're happy, Uncle Joey."  
  
"I love it," he told her sincerely. "I'll take you to the park again soon before it gets too cold. And I am going to display this on my fridge so everyone who comes here can see it."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Just then the buzzer sounded.  
  
"Maybe that's Mommy!"  
  
"I think it's too early for Mommy," Chandler said. "Maybe it's your Uncle Ross and Auntie Rachel with Emma and Jake."  
  
"Oh boy, I hope so!" Colleen squealed.  
  
A few moments after they buzzed, Ross and Rachel, with seven-year-old Emma and four-year-old Jake in tow, entered Joey's apartment. Hugs and kisses were exchanged all around.  
  
"It's so great to see you guys!" Rachel said. "Where's Monica?"  
  
"She'll be here in a little bit. She's still at work."  
  
"Come on, Colleen," Emma said, taking charge. "Let's go into Uncle Chandler's old room and play."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I wanna play, too," Jake said.  
  
"Mommy, does he have to?"  
  
"Yes, Emma," Rachel said. "Remember what we talked about in the car?"  
  
"All right. C'mon, Jake. You can play, too."  
  
Once the children had settled down in the room, the adults were able to relax and talk freely.  
  
"Talk to us, Joey," Rachel said. "You know we're here for you."  
  
"Thanks, guys, but I'm feeling better. Really. I found some things of Natasha's this morning, and it set me off. But I'm better now."  
  
"Honey, we're so sorry that you don't know what happened to her on your wedding day. But you know she's the one who's the loser in all of this, not you."  
  
Joey gave her a wan smile. "Thanks, Rach. That's what I keep telling myself."  
  
"Well, you do that because it's the truth."  
  
"You know, Joe," Ross said, "if you want to find out what happened to her, you could hire a private detective to try to track her down."  
  
"I thought about that, but I don't know."  
  
"Think about it," Chandler encouraged his friend. "From what I understand, they report to you. I don't think you have to pursue anything, if you don't want to."  
  
"That's right," Ross agreed. "Maybe it would just give you some peace of mind if you finally know what happened to her."  
  
"I'll consider it," Joey said. "But I'm not sure, at this point, if I even want to know where she is. Let's talk about something else. Okay?"  
  
Respecting Joey's wishes, Chandler decided to ask about Phoebe.  
  
"Joey and I were talking earlier about Phoebe. Have you guys heard from her?"  
  
"No. Last we knew she was in Europe."  
  
"She gave us an E-mail address," Ross added. "I sent her a note, but I never heard back. I hope they're all right."  
  
"That's what Joe and I were saying, too. It's not like her to be out of contact for this long."  
  
"I can try the E-mail address again. Other than that, we'll just have to hope she gets in contact with one of us."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of yelling in the children's room. Rachel ran to see what the problem was.  
  
"Mommy, Emma won't let me play!" Jake cried.  
  
"Emma, your father and I told you that you have to let your brother play with you."  
  
"But he's too young, Mommy," the young girl, who looked exactly like Rachel, tried to explain. "He doesn't know what we're doing."  
  
"Yes, I do. I can play school with them. I know my ABCs and how to count."  
  
"Of course you do, honey. Emma, let your brother play with you and Colleen or we're going home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You always get your way," Emma said to Jake, when their mother had left the room. "Just because you're younger. I wish I was an only child like Colleen."  
  
"Emma, you shouldn't say that," Colleen said. "I love my cousin Jake. I would be happy if I had a brother or a sister."  
  
"You say that because you don't have one," Emma said, with all the wisdom of a seven-year-old.  
  
"C'mon, let's play."  
  
"If you love Jake so much, then Auntie Monica and Uncle Chandler should take him home to be with you."  
  
"Emma, don't say that. You're making your brother feel sad."  
  
Colleen hugged Jake, who had the same dark hair and eyes as his father, and told him that his sister didn't mean what she said.  
  
"Yes, she does," Jake said. "She says it all the time."  
  
"Because you always get your way, and I always get into trouble."  
  
Colleen sighed uncomfortably as she listened to her cousins argue. If I had a baby brother or sister, she thought, we would never fight.  
  
When Monica arrived and more heartfelt greetings had been exchanged, they ordered pizza. The grown-ups chatted easily while the kids finally calmed down and watched a video in Joey's room.  
  
"Mommy," Colleen said, "can I stay here tonight? Please?"  
  
"I don't know. You have to ask Uncle Joey."  
  
"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Mommy," Emma said, "I wanna stay here, too? Can I? Please?"  
  
"Honey, you can't. You have piano practice early tomorrow morning."  
  
"I never get to do anything fun," she complained.  
  
"You have your recital coming up," Ross said to her. "Remember that, all of you. Plan to be there, okay?"  
  
"We wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Oh, and plan to spend a few of your Friday nights and or Saturdays at the high school football field because Ben made the team."  
  
"Wow, that's great, Ross!" Monica said. "I have to call him."  
  
"I know he'd love to hear from you."  
  
"Mommy, Jake fell asleep on the bed," Emma said.  
  
"Okay. It's time we were heading home. Put your shoes on, Em."  
  
"I'll go get Jake," Ross said.  
  
"Colleen, you behave for Uncle Joey, okay?" Chandler said.  
  
"I will."  
  
"This'll be great," Joey said. "I'll make her pancakes in the morning, and then we'll go to the park."  
  
"Sounds good," Monica said. "Thanks so much, Joey. Just call when you want us to pick her up, or if she's giving you any trouble during the night, call and we'll come get her."  
  
"She won't give me any trouble, but I will call when she's ready to go home."  
  
"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy. I love you."  
  
Colleen hugged and kissed everyone goodnight, and then she waited with Joey while he said goodbye to his guests.  
  
"Good luck at your practice, Emma. Let me know when the recital is, okay? I'll be there."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Uncle Joey. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart. I'm sorry you couldn't spend the night. We'll make it another time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Colleen got ready for bed and then sat on Joey's lap in his recliner.  
  
"Uncle Joey? Tell me again how you married my mommy and my daddy."  
  
Joey laughed. "You always want to hear that."  
  
"I love the way you tell it. You're so funny."  
  
Colleen fell asleep listening contentedly to the story of her parents' marriage. Joey placed her in the bed in the spare bedroom and after brushing the dark tresses from her forehead, he gave her a kiss goodnight. After climbing into his own bed, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have a child of his own.   
  
*~*  
  
"So, is that was you and Ross were like?" Chandler asked with a grin, after he and Monica had gotten comfortable in their bed.  
  
"You mean the way Emma and Jake acted tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. Well...maybe, but it was the reverse. I felt badly for Jake because that's how Ross treated me."  
  
"There are times when I am so glad I'm an only child. There was enough fighting in my house. I didn't need a sibling to compete with."  
  
"Ross and I had our fights, but we had good times, too. I'm sure Emma and Jake will, too. He just has to get a little bit older, and then Emma won't be able to boss him around."  
  
"I'm glad Colleen acted as peacemaker tonight instead of getting in the middle of it."  
  
"She would make a great older sister, don't you think?"  
  
"Sure. I guess so. But why are you talking about...wait a minute, is this about the important news you were going to tell me?"  
  
"Yes," Monica said, turning on her side to face her husband. Her eyes had come alive. "I went to the doctor today, and she confirmed the news. Guess what, honey? In about seven months, you and I are going to have another baby!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When Chandler woke up the next morning, he found Monica sitting with her back against the headboard, scowling.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Are you not happy that I'm pregnant?" she demanded.  
  
"No, sweetheart, of course I'm happy."  
  
"You didn't seem like it last night," she informed him. "I thought I was telling you the most wonderful news. Your reaction, or should I say non-reaction, hurt me."  
  
Chandler moved closer to his wife and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"The news caught me off guard," he admitted. "I just...I wasn't expecting to hear...well, that you're expecting."  
  
His attempt at a humorous response fell flat.  
  
"What is it, Chandler? Did you not want another baby? Because if that's the case, you should've said something a long time ago."  
  
"I did want...I do want," he quickly amended when he saw the fire flash in his wife's gorgeous blue eyes, "another child. I was hoping we'd have another baby sooner than this."  
  
"Well, maybe you had something to do with that, mister."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sure I did. But to be honest, when it didn't happen as we had originally planned, I kinda gave up on the idea. I began thinking about what I would do after Colleen went to school full-time. Now, with another child on the way, it changes things. But it's nothing we can't adjust to, right?"  
  
"How does this baby change your plans?"  
  
"I know I haven't shared much of this with you because I wanted to surprise you one day, but in between my freelance jobs and when Colleen started pre-school, I began to create my own comic strip. I've only written a few complete strips and I know they need a lot of work, but it's something I really want to pursue."  
  
"Chandler, I can't believe you haven't told me about this. I want to see what you've written. I want to share in your vision of this comic strip being born."  
  
"I hope you won't be upset, but I'm not ready to show you my work. And now, it doesn't really matter anyway because my first priority is my family. That means taking care of you, Colleen, and this little one who will be joining us. I'm absolutely thrilled you're pregnant, Mon. I can't wait to be a father again. I'm sorry I hurt you last night."  
  
"You're forgiven," she said, intertwining her fingers with his. "I can't wait to be a mother again, too. It's going to be so wonderful to have another child to love. But, Chandler, becoming parents again doesn't mean you have to put your dream on hold. Our marriage succeeds because we work as a team. And that's what we're going to do. I don't want you to give up on your comic strip because of this baby. We'll find a way to make this work. I promise you we will. I love you so much, Chandler. I don't want something as precious as a baby to come between us."  
  
"I love you, Monica, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I won't let it."  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Colleen got an early start to their day. After eating pancakes and drinking her milk, Colleen got dressed and waited for her uncle to take her to the park. Once there, he pushed her higher and higher on the swing; she squealed with delight and kept asking to be pushed higher. At one point, she thought sure she could touch the clear blue sky.  
  
When she'd had her fill of the swings, she moved on to the slide. She tried to talk Joey into sliding down with her, but he told her he was too old and that his body would be sore for a week. She laughed and let him hold her hand as they took their time walking through the crowded park.  
  
They stopped at a street vendor who was selling hot dogs. Joey bought one for each of them. They sat on a park bench and tried to be neat about eating their lunch before giving up.  
  
"There's no way to eat a hot dog without getting some on you," Joey concluded.  
  
Colleen laughed when he tried to wipe her top, and his only accomplishment was smearing the mustard more.  
  
"It's okay," Colleen said. "My mommy knows how to wash this."  
  
"Well, sweetheart, should we head back to my place so your parents can pick you up? I'm sure they miss you."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I should go home. I had a great time, Uncle Joey. Thank you for letting me stay with you and for taking me to the park. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I had a great time with you."  
  
And he had. He hardly got to spend any time with his sisters or their families because they lived in all areas of New York and led very busy lives. He had been so afraid that Monica and Chandler and Ross and Rachel would slowly ease him out of their lives because he wasn't married and didn't have any children, but they hadn't. They couldn't have been more supportive, especially when he'd been dumped at the altar.   
  
He told himself to stop thinking about Natasha. He'd had a great day with Colleen. He would not spoil it with thoughts of his ex-fiancée.  
  
A little while later they arrived at his apartment. When he opened the door, he received the surprise of his life. Sitting in his recliner, looking lost and forlorn, were Phoebe Buffay and her three-year-old daughter Lily. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Phoebe!" Joey exclaimed, as he and Colleen stepped further inside the apartment. "What? When? How...how did you get here?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind," she said, holding her daughter as she rose from the chair. Her voice sounded quiet and sad. "I didn't know where else to go. I saw Treager when I arrived. He remembered me and allowed me into your apartment."  
  
"It's fine," Joey said. "I'm glad you and Lily are here. I'm just shocked to see you."  
  
"Is this...is this your daughter?" she asked, motioning to the five-year-old with the curious eyes, who was standing next to Joey.  
  
"Oh, no. This is Monica and Chandler's daughter, Colleen."  
  
"Oh, wow," Phoebe said. "I have a picture of you when you were a baby. Hi, Colleen. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi," she said, looking from Phoebe to Joey.   
  
"This is a friend of mine and your parents and Uncle Ross and Auntie Rachel," Joey explained. "She got married a few years ago and left to join her husband in Europe. That's her daughter Lily."  
  
Phoebe's three-year-old had buried her head against her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Lily is very shy," Phoebe explained. "She's tired, too. Do you think I could put her down for a nap?"  
  
"Of course. You can put her in Chandler's old room."  
  
"That's where I sleep when I stay here," Colleen said, following them into the room.  
  
Phoebe placed her daughter down on the bed.  
  
"You'll take a nap for Mommy?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Lily, never taking her big brown eyes off her mother, nodded.  
  
"I love you," Phoebe said.  
  
She tucked her daughter under the covers and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm going to leave the door open, so you call me if you need me. Try to sleep, baby. Okay?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"I can stay with her if you want," Colleen offered.  
  
"So sweet," Phoebe said.   
  
Colleen smiled. "She's so pretty."  
  
"Thank you. You're very pretty, too. You look just like your mom."  
  
"Yeah," Colleen said and giggled, "that's what everyone tells me."  
"But she has Chandler's creative genes," Joey said, lifting his shoulders as if he didn't really know what that meant but felt he needed to say it.  
  
"Sure," Phoebe said, nodding. "I believe it."  
  
"You don't mind staying in here, Colleen?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, I wanna watch Lily."  
  
"Okay. As soon as I talk to Phoebe for a little bit, I'll call your parents."  
  
Phoebe and Joey returned to the living room.  
  
"Go ahead and sit," Joey said.   
  
He pulled up a stool next to her and sat down.  
  
"Chandler and Monica are coming here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, to pick up Colleen. Is that problem? Do you not want to see them?"  
  
"No, it's okay. It's just...it's weird being back here. But Joey, I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Phoebe, what's going on?"  
  
She rose from the chair and began to pace the small area. She stopped, with her back to him, chewed on a piece of her long blonde hair, and then finally turned and faced him.  
  
"It's Ryan," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Joey, the base he was stationed at was attacked. They think...they think he's dead."  
  
As if finally saying the words was too much for her, she began to sob uncontrollably. Joey rushed to her and folded her tense body into his arms.   
  
"I'm try...trying to be so strong," she said, in between her sobs, "but I...I'm so scared. I can't be...believe he's dead...but what if...what if he is? What am I going to do?"  
  
Joey stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Sshh, it's okay, Phoebe, it's okay. You don't have to make any decisions right now. Just stay with me. I have the extra room."  
  
"I...I can't stay here. You...you have your...your own life."  
  
"You need me," Joey said, pulling back to look into her eyes, "and you and your daughter need a safe place to stay. I insist you stay here. I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said, nodding. "Thank you so much, Joey. I have so much to do, and I don't even know where to begin."  
  
*~*  
Only when Phoebe told Joey that she was feeling better did he call Monica and Chandler. Shocked to hear that Phoebe and Lily were with him, they said they were on their way. An emotional reunion ensued once they saw each other. Colleen bounded into the living room to see her parents and to tell them about Lily.  
  
"I think she's waking up," Colleen said to Phoebe.  
  
"I'll be right back," Phoebe said.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Joey asked them, once Phoebe had gone into the bedroom.  
  
"Poor, Pheebs," Chandler said. "I wonder if the military will ever tell her what happened."  
  
"We talked for a little bit, and she mentioned something about maybe having to go to Washington, D.C."  
  
Monica smiled when Phoebe returned, carrying a more alert Lily in her arms.  
  
"Lily, this is Monica and Chandler. They're Colleen parents. Say 'hi' to everyone."  
  
Still shy, she waved but didn't speak.  
  
"You are so precious," Monica said. She tried to get Lily to smile but without success.  
  
"She looks sad, Mommy," Colleen said.  
  
"She misses her Daddy," Phoebe whispered, holding Lily closer.  
  
"Daddy?" Lily asked. It was the first words she had spoken. "Mama, where Daddy?"  
  
"He's not here, sweetie. He can't be with us right now. But I know he's thinking about you. And me. This nice man here," she said, pointing to Joey, "is letting us stay with him. His name is Joey. Can you say 'thank you' to him?"  
  
Lily looked at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"It's okay," Joey said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Phoebe said. "We just...this is so hard."  
  
As fresh tears threatened, Phoebe looked away. Joey placed gentle hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It's all right, Phoebe. We understand."  
  
"I just...I can't talk about this right now."  
  
"We're going to go," Monica said. "Phoebe, honey, you get some rest. But if you need anything, call us. Okay?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, still not looking at them. Joey thanked them for understanding.  
  
"Would it be okay if we told Ross and Rachel?" Chandler asked. "I know they'd want to know how you're doing."  
  
"Sure. I just...I can't see anyone right now."  
  
"No problem," Monica said. "We'll just tell them the news."  
  
*~*  
  
"I can call them from my cell phone," Monica said to Chandler, once they'd gotten into their car and had settled Colleen in the back seat. "Should I ask if we can visit?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I can tell Emma and Jake about Lily," Colleen said happily. "Call them, Mommy."  
  
Rachel answered the phone. She was shocked when Monica broke the news to her.   
  
"Ross, you gotta hear this," Rachel said. "Mon, tell him. And get here quickly. We want to know everything."  
  
Rachel handed the phone to her husband, who was just as struck by the news as his wife had been.  
  
"That's terrible," he said. "When will Phoebe know for sure what happened?"  
  
"She didn't reveal too much, at least while we were there. Joey probably knows more than we do."  
  
"We can talk more when you get here. Plan to stay for dinner. Rachel is making spaghetti."  
  
"Okay. See you soon. We're having dinner with them," Monica told her husband and daughter after she'd ended the call. "Rach is making spaghetti."  
  
*~*  
  
"I wanna see Lily," Emma told her parents, after Monica, Chandler and Colleen had left their house in Brooklyn Heights.  
  
"We have to wait until Phoebe says she wants to see us," Ross explained.  
  
"But Colleen got to see her. Why can't I?"  
  
"Sweetheart," Rachel tried to explain, "the only reason Colleen got to see her is because she was with Uncle Joey when Phoebe arrived."  
  
"I know. Because she got to stay and have fun with Uncle Joey. I never get to stay and do anything fun! I wanted to stay, but you wouldn't let me."  
  
"Because you had piano practice," Ross reminded his daughter.  
  
"That's not fun," Emma complained. "That's work. Colleen gets to do fun stuff. I never do!"  
  
Rachel and Ross exchanged confused glances.  
  
"You do a lot of fun things, Emma," Rachel said.   
  
"You can't compare yourself to Colleen," Ross added. "She's younger than you. When she's your age, she'll have homework and things she has to do after school and on weekends."  
  
"But still," Emma said and sniffled, "Auntie Monica and Uncle Chandler let her do more things than you let me do."  
  
"Like what?" Rachel asked.  
  
"She's gone to a baseball game and she does more things with Uncle Joey, too. They went to the park today."  
  
"Okay," Rachel said. "How about if next Saturday we go roller-skating in Central Park?"  
  
"Really?" Emma asked, her blue eyes lighting up.  
  
"Really. We'll make a day of it."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Mommy. That sounds like fun. Just you and me, right?"  
  
"But what about..."  
  
Rachel nudged Ross in his ribs.  
  
"Yes, Emma," Rachel said. "It'll be just you and me. We'll go somewhere for lunch, maybe do a little shopping. I'll introduce you to Bloomingdale's and Saks Fifth Avenue."  
  
"Oh boy!" Emma said, clearly excited. "I can't wait to tell Colleen. I know she's never been shopping at those places. For once, I get to tell her about something I've done that she never has. I can't wait for Saturday. It's going to be the best day!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Good morning," Joey said to Phoebe, when she walked, fully dressed, out of the spare bedroom. "Did you get any sleep? Did Lily?"  
  
"Lily is still sleeping," Phoebe said, taking a seat on the stool at the counter across from Joey. She poured cereal and milk into a bowl Joey had waiting for her. "I slept some. I hope we didn't keep you awake."  
  
"Nah. I heard Lily crying a little during the night, but that's all."  
  
"She keeps having the same nightmare about her father."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pheebs."  
  
"I try to comfort her as much as I can, but what if it's not enough?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Mommy," Colleen said, as she took a seat at the kitchen table, "we're having waffles and strawberries? I thought that's for special times?"  
  
"Well, sweetie," Chandler said, as he cut his daughter's waffle on her plate and added maple syrup, "this is a special time. Your mommy and I have some news we want to share with you."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her eyes growing huge. "Are we getting a puppy?"  
  
"No," Chandler quickly answered. "No puppy. We're not getting a dog of any kind. At all. We're going to have something sooo much better than a puppy."  
  
"What?" she asked, looking from her mother to her father.  
  
"Some time next April," Monica said, "we're going to have a baby. You're going to be a big sister!"  
  
"Oh boy! Really?"  
  
"Yes, really," Chandler said. "Are you happy?"  
  
Colleen nodded excitedly.  
  
"Now, see, isn't getting a baby brother or sister waayyy better than getting a dog?"  
  
Monica rolled her eyes at her husband's biased logic.  
  
"I guess. I can't wait to see my new brother or sister. I'm sooo happy!"  
  
"We are, too," Monica said, hugging her daughter.  
  
Chandler hugged her next. "We know you are going to be the best big sister."  
  
Colleen beamed as she ate her breakfast. She told her parents she couldn't wait to tell her cousins the news, but Monica cautioned her not to say anything.  
  
"We want to tell Uncle Ross and Auntie Rachel first."  
  
"Okay. What about Uncle Joey? Does he know?"  
  
"No. You're the only other person we've told."  
  
"Can I tell Uncle Joey? Please?"  
  
"Let's wait a while," Monica said. "Maybe we can tell him when we tell Uncle Ross and Auntie Rachel."  
  
"Can I call him to find out how Lily is doing?"  
  
"And Phoebe," Chandler said. "You can call him. But if he's busy, don't keep him on the phone."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"She's growing up so fast," Chandler said wistfully, as he and Monica watched her sitting on the sofa like an adult with the phone in her hand.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Joey. Are you busy?"  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. No, I'm not busy."  
  
"How is Lily? And Phoebe?"  
  
"They're okay. We just finished breakfast."  
  
Phoebe motioned that she wanted to talk to Monica.  
  
"Honey," Joey said, "can you let your mom know that Phoebe wants to talk to her?"  
  
"Mommy! Phoebe wants to talk to you."  
  
Monica and Chandler shared a surprised look before Monica took the phone from her daughter.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Monica."  
  
"How are you, Phoebe?"  
  
"Doin' okay. I'm sorry I didn't talk much yesterday. Colleen was so sweet to Lily, and well, I..."  
  
"It's okay, honey. We know you're going through a very rough time. We understand."  
  
"Do you think...would it be okay...are you doing anything this afternoon? Joey and I were talking, and he said he could take us to your place. I'd like to see it."  
  
"Of course. We'd love to have you visit. Plan to stay for dinner, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Dinner sounds nice. We'll see you later."  
  
"Dinner at Monica's?" Joey said, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. "I think I like it!"  
  
*~*  
  
Lily clung to Phoebe until Colleen brought out her very special doll, Savannah. The three-year-old's dark eyes lit up and she pointed at it.  
  
"Pretty," she said.  
  
"You like that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
She nodded and touched her mother's hair. "Looks like you."  
  
"Wanna play with her?" Colleen asked.  
  
Lily jumped off her mother's lap and made a beeline for the doll.  
  
"I pretend she's my little sister, but now that Mommy's gonna have a..."  
  
Looking stricken, Colleen covered her mouth with her hands.   
  
"I'm sorry," she finally said.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. We can tell Phoebe and Joey."  
  
"Tell us what?" Joey asked, his ears perking up at the possibility of being in the know. "What's going on? Don't keep us in suspense. Tell us!"  
  
Joey's boyish antics made Phoebe and her daughter Lily laugh for the first time since they'd arrived.  
  
"You haven't changed," Phoebe said. And somehow, that thought comforted her.  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked, clearly confused. "I just wanna know what's goin' on!"  
  
"If you'll give us a sec," Chandler said, "we'll tell you."  
  
Joey sat back on the sofa and pouted, but it quickly turned to a smile when Monica told them she was pregnant again.  
  
"Hey, congratulations you guys. That's wonderful news!"  
  
The three adults shared a hug; Phoebe remained seated on the couch. Hearing Monica's news brought back more painful memories she'd rather not have to think about. She wished she could share in her friends' celebration, but she couldn't. The agony of what she'd endured before Ryan's assumed death was too much for her to bear.   
  
Monica was the first to notice Phoebe's gloomy demeanor. She wished there was something she could do to make things easier for her friend.  
  
*~*  
  
When the phone rang late in the afternoon, Monica allowed Colleen to answer it. She was happy to hear her cousin's Emma voice.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Emma asked.  
  
"Nothin'. Uncle Joey and Phoebe are visiting with Lily. What about you?"  
  
"I talked to a few of my friends and did some homework. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next Saturday, my mom and I are going roller-skating in Central Park and then we're gonna have lunch somewhere nice and go shopping at all the big stores."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. And guess what else?"  
  
"What? You and your mom can't come with us. This is just for my mom and me. It's a special day for the two of us."  
  
"That's nice," Colleen said.  
  
She felt bad that Emma told her she and her mom couldn't go with them, but it wasn't like she asked to go.  
  
"I hope you have fun."  
  
"I know we will. My dad has to baby-sit Jake. He won't be with us either, so I know I'll have a good time. I gotta go. My mom wants to talk to your mom."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Colleen handed the phone to Monica. After they exchanged pleasantries, Rachel told Monica she had a cooking question she needed to ask her. They talked for a few minutes more before Rachel told her she needed to get back to her dinner.  
  
"That is so strange," Rachel said to Ross after she'd hung up the phone.  
  
"What is?" Ross asked, looking up from the TV program he was watching on the Discovery Channel.  
  
"I could've sworn I heard Joey's voice while I was talking to Monica."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ross asked. "Maybe it was Chandler or maybe the TV was on."  
  
"No, I distinctly heard Joey's voice. I think I heard Phoebe's, too."  
  
"You did," Emma said. "Colleen said they were visiting."  
  
"Really? I thought they said Phoebe wasn't up to having visitors?"  
  
"Maybe she changed her mind," Ross said, not understanding what the big deal was.  
  
"If she did, don't you think it would've been nice if they had included us? We told Monica and Chandler we wanted to see Phoebe and Lily."  
  
"Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. Why all the fuss?"  
  
"Because this is not the first time Monica and Chandler have excluded us, Ross."  
  
"It's not like we do everything together any more," he reasoned.  
  
"I know, but still. This was something that we could've been included in and wanted to be a part of. I can't believe Phoebe specifically said don't invite Rachel and Ross and their kids."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to my sister?"  
  
"No, it's okay," Rachel said, beginning to calm down. "I guess, in the end, it's Phoebe's choice. But I will tell you one thing. I am going to start paying a lot closer attention to how much time we spend with them. I think something's going on, and I want to know what it is." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Emma! Honey, are you ready?" Rachel called from the living room.   
  
"I'm comin'! I'm putting my skates in my Barbie backpack."  
  
"Have fun, you two," Ross said, when Emma appeared in the living room.  
  
"We will," Rachel said. "You have fun with Daddy, Jake."  
  
"We're going to watch Ben's football practice and then we're going to a movie."  
  
"Sounds good. Let's plan to order in tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Bye, Emma. Enjoy your special day with Mommy."  
  
After they all hugged and kissed good-bye, Rachel held Emma's hand as they walked to the subway station.  
  
"You are going to have a wonderful New York City experience," she told her daughter, who nodded excitedly.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mommy, can we bake brownies?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Okay. Let me make sure I have all the ingredients."  
  
Chandler rose from the kitchen table.  
  
"You don't have to leave," Monica said. "We can use the counter in the kitchen."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I need to do some research on the Internet."  
  
At Monica's skeptical look, Chandler laughed.  
  
"Real research, Mon. For my next assignment."  
  
When Monica looked even more skeptical, Chandler laughed louder and kissed his wife. "Have fun baking."  
  
Monica placed everything they would need on the table and then began to show Colleen how to make brownies. Usually Colleen watched intently and wanted to help as much as she could, but Monica did not see her daughter's normal enthusiasm.  
  
"You've been quiet the last few days, sweetie. Is something wrong?"  
  
At first, Colleen shook her head and then she nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Monica asked, taking a seat at the table and pulling her daughter close.  
  
"Emma's skating today at the park and doing fun things with Auntie Rachel."  
  
"Why is that bothering you?"  
  
Colleen shrugged.  
  
"Colleen? Did something happen between you and Emma?"  
  
"Sort of. She told me we couldn't go with her. Why would she say that, Mommy? Last night when she called, she said she told her friends at school what she was doing today. She said she told them I wasn't going with her 'cause she didn't want me there. She told them Auntie Rachel said you couldn't go 'cause Uncle Joey and Phoebe were here and we didn't tell them. Is that true, Mommy?"  
  
"No," Monica said, confused. "Why is Emma saying these things to you and to her friends at school? What is she talking about?"  
  
"I dunno. That's what she said, and it made me sad."  
  
"Chandler," Monica called into their bedroom, "I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"What's up?" he asked, appearing in the living room.  
  
"Did you talk to Ross or Rachel this week?"  
  
"No. Why? Did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't get a chance to call them. But Emma called Colleen last night. Remember when I talked to Rachel last weekend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, apparently, she knew Joey and Phoebe were here, and it sounds like Rachel, and I guess Ross, are mad at us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Emma told Colleen that she and Rachel are having a special day and that she and I weren't invited because they're upset with us."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. Do you want me to call Ross?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll call Rachel tonight and find out what's going on. I was just curious if you'd talked to them this week and forgot to tell me. Don't be sad, Colleen. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. Come on. Let's bake those brownies."  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel applauded and encouraged her daughter as she skated with other children her age.  
  
"You're doing so great," Rachel told Emma when she decided to take a break.  
  
"This is so much fun, Mommy," Emma said, her cheeks flushed from the cold and the exercise. "I wish you would skate, too."  
  
Rachel laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so. But go on, sweetie. You enjoy."  
  
After skating for another hour, Emma announced she was hungry.  
  
"Are you ready for your first fancy dining experience?"  
  
"Yes," Emma said, her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
They walked to the Marriott Marquis Hotel where "The View", a revolving restaurant, was located on the top floor. After being seated, Rachel escorted Emma to the ladies' room so they could freshen up. When they returned, they both ordered a chicken sandwich with salad instead of French fries and a cup of tea.  
  
"This is nicer than McDonald's," Emma said, looking around at the patrons with their various degrees of dressiness and at the view of Central Park and the Hudson River. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
"You're welcome, baby. Remember, we still have an afternoon of shopping. I'm going to show you where I used to work at Bloomingdale's. We're also going to visit Saks Fifth Avenue, Macy's, Neiman-Marcus, and I may even take you inside Tiffany's. If not, we'll definitely look at the display windows."  
  
Emma's eyes grew huge. "Wow!"  
  
Rachel kissed her daughter's rosy cheek. "I want this to be a day you will always remember."  
  
*~*  
  
"I'm going to take Lily to the park," Phoebe said to Joey. "I think we can both use some fresh air. Can I get you anything while I'm out?"  
  
"No, thanks. Have fun, Lily."  
  
"I will, 'ncle Joey."  
  
He smiled and watched them leave. After closing the door, he picked up his cordless phone and called Chandler.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" Chandler asked, happy to hear his friend's voice.  
  
"Not much. How are Monica and Colleen?"  
  
"Fine. They're baking brownies. Should I tell them to save you some?"  
  
"Yeeaahh!"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Okay. I will. How are Phoebe and Lily?"  
  
"They're doing all right, I think. Phoebe still isn't saying much, and Lily cries in the middle of the night. I feel so bad for them, but I don't know what I can do to make things easier. I asked Phoebe if she wanted to call Frank and Alice or even Ursula, but she said she's not ready to talk to them."  
  
"You're doing fine, Joe. Thanks to you, Phoebe doesn't have to worry about finding a place to live. That's gotta mean a lot to her."  
  
"But I think she's still worried about it. I keep reassuring her, but I don't think I'm very good at it."  
  
"I know you're helping her and Lily."  
  
"Well, part of the problem is that I have so much on my mind, too. I know she senses I'm distracted at times."  
  
"Natasha?"  
  
"Yeah. I've tried, Chandler, I really have, but I can't get her out of my mind. I have a huge favor to ask you, and if you say you can't help me, I'll understand completely."  
  
"What's the favor?"  
  
"I've decided I want to hire a private investigator, but I can't afford it right now. Do you think maybe you could loan me some money just to get the process going?"  
  
"I may be able to," Chandler hedged. "I'll need to discuss it with Monica. I'll let you know."  
  
"Thanks, man. If Monica says no, I'll understand. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
*~*  
  
Mother and daughter emerged from Saks Fifth Avenue with matching shopping bags. Rachel knew she probably shouldn't have done it, but she bought a forest green velvet dress for Emma to wear at Christmas, along with an emerald pendant necklace. Rachel told her it was an early Christmas present. Emma hugged and thanked her mother at the counter while the saleslady smiled.   
  
Rachel then spotted a black cocktail dress that she liked and bought herself an early Christmas present, too.  
  
"I love this day, Mommy," Emma said, as they walked along Fifth Avenue.  
  
As promised, Rachel and Emma admired the beautiful jewels in Tiffany's window displays.   
  
"How about a hot chocolate?" Rachel asked, once they'd finished shopping.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Good. I know just the place to take you. We need to find a cab."  
  
Emma watched with interest as the cab sped along Fifth Avenue, past the theater district and Times Square, through downtown Manhattan and finally reached Greenwich Village.  
When the driver stopped in front of the address Rachel had given him, Emma climbed out of the back seat and read the sign, "Central Perk".  
  
"I knew this is where we were going!" she said excitedly. "Are we gonna see Uncle Joey?"  
  
"Maybe," Rachel said, a hint of mystery in her voice. "But let's go inside. You've never actually been in Central Perk."  
  
It had been a long time since Rachel had been there, too. As soon as she walked in, the memories overwhelmed her. She reached for Emma's hand and walked her to the counter. She couldn't help but smile at the surprised but pleased look on Gunther's face.  
  
"Rachel! Wow! It's been a long time. You look fantastic!"  
  
"Thank you, Gunther. This is my daughter Emma."  
  
Gunther leaned over the counter and shook Emma's hand.  
  
"You were just a toddler the last time I saw you. Do you remember this place?"  
  
Emma shook her head.  
  
"This is like old home week," Gunther continued. "Phoebe is sitting on the sofa with her daughter."  
  
Rachel whipped her head towards the couch and saw the back of Phoebe's blonde head.  
  
"I couldn't have planned this better," she said. "Gunther, I'll have a nonfat latte and Emma will have a hot chocolate."  
  
"Coming right up, and," he added with a smile, "they're on the house."  
  
"Thank you," Rachel said. "Come on, sweetie. I want to introduce you to an old friend and her daughter."  
  
Rachel and Emma walked to the front of the sofa and stood near the table. Phoebe was talking to Lily, who was sitting on her lap.  
  
"Phoebe!" Rachel exclaimed. "Honey, how are you? And Lily?"   
  
Startled, Phoebe looked up and stared at the woman who hadn't changed much at all since the last time she'd seen her.  
  
"Rachel! Oh, it's so good to see you again! Is this Emma? Wow, she's beautiful. Just like her mother."  
  
Emma and Lily hung back while the two women shared a long, heartfelt embrace.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing here?" Phoebe finally asked.  
  
"Emma and I came into the city for a day of shopping."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "I love it that some things haven't changed."  
  
"Hey, I've gotten better. But anyway, I decided we needed a coffee and hot chocolate break and brought Emma here. I was going to call Joey to see if we could see him and you and Lily. Phoebe, she's adorable. May I hug her?"  
  
"As long as I can hug Emma."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You were two the last time I saw you," Phoebe said to Emma. "You are very pretty."  
  
"Thank you," Emma said, looking to her mother.  
  
"Come, sit down," Phoebe said.  
  
"Is Joey here?" Rachel asked, looking around.  
  
"No. Lily and I went to the park, and I decided to stop in here. I hadn't been here since I showed up at Joey's. I don't know. I guess I was feeling a bit nostalgic."  
  
"Me, too," Rachel said. "Did you show Lily where you used to sing?"  
  
"You sing?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, not very well," Phoebe said, pushing the bangs away from her forehead. "But yeah, I entertained people while they drank their coffee. I haven't sang in years, though, or even picked up my guitar."  
  
"Why not, honey?" Rachel asked. "Maybe it would help."  
  
"Not right now," Phoebe said. "I have more important things to worry about."  
  
"I was so sorry to hear about Ryan," Rachel said, placing her hand on Phoebe's knee. "Has there been any further news?"  
  
"No. I have to start making phone calls if I want to find out anything, but I just can't bring myself to do it."  
  
"They should be keeping you informed," Rachel said with indignation.  
  
"I agree, but I don't know that they will if I don't keep on them."  
  
"Well, you know we're here for you, right? It's so good to see you again!"  
  
"Thanks. I can't believe how much has changed since I've been gone. I guess you're happy, Emma, that soon you'll have another cousin."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked. "Another cousin? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh no!" Phoebe said. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I figured you would know by now about Monica's pregnancy."  
  
"Monica's pregnant?! No one told us!"  
  
Rachel silently fumed.  
  
"Colleen let it slip when we were there last weekend. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill their news."  
  
"No, it's okay, Pheebs. It's not your fault. You'd think we would know. Ross is Monica's brother."  
  
"I'm sure they planned to tell you soon."  
  
I wonder about that, Rachel mused.  
  
"We haven't talked all week. I'll call them tonight. But hey, why don't you and Lily and Joey come to our house for dinner tomorrow night? We'd love to have you, and you can see Ross again and meet Jake, our son."  
  
"Okay. That sounds like fun. I'll mention it to Joey. We'll call you to confirm."  
  
They visited for a little while longer, and then Rachel told Phoebe they had to get on the subway to be home before dark.  
  
"It's so great to see you," she said, hugging Phoebe one more time.  
  
"Same here. Bye, Emma," Phoebe said, giving her another hug.  
  
"Bye, Phoebe," Emma said.  
  
"Call me Auntie Phoebe."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And you call me Auntie Rachel," Rachel said, as she held Lily in her arms. "You are just too cute!"  
Taking a cue from their mothers, Emma and Lily hugged.  
  
"I can't wait to play with you tomorrow," Emma said.  
  
"Play with you," Lily said and giggled.  
  
"Yeah, and my brother, too, but that's okay. If we play dolls, my daddy makes him leave."  
  
Emma giggled and Lily did, too.  
  
"Remember Ross had a fit when Ben had that Barbie doll," Phoebe said.  
  
She smiled at the memory.  
  
"I've missed you guys," she said, tears threatening her eyes. "I'm so thankful I had you guys to come back to. I just wish I had some hope to hang on to that Ryan might still be alive." 


End file.
